Slave to The Rhythm
by Conspiraty
Summary: A new strip club has opened in Paris, and our two favorite pair of best friends decide to check it out. What happens when Adrien discovers something he wasn't supposed to find out? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image. (Note: Not age appropriate for kids under the age of 16.)


_Penguin: Hello everyone! Here's another one-shot! There's only one more one-shot from the poll and then after that, a new full-length story will be out! I think I know which one to post, so it will be coming soon! And this one-shot is NOT for kids, so if you're underage, do not read this._

 _~Responses to KC~_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you Sakura! I'm not dead yet! I am not punny lol. I know you do. You're welcome! How come you mention her so many times? If you were a superhero, would you want people to know? Even your enemies? They can use that against you. I have lied, that doesn't mean I like doing it. I hate that doll! And I hate horror too. Since I recently moved, I haven't seen one cop since I've been here. Well sometimes his jokes suck. Just a little. I know you want to give him attention. I don't think you can protect him if he angers a dog lol._

 _UnicornSecrets: I don't like them either. If someone lies to me, it's over. I haven't been robbed but I know someone who has. It's one of my fears. Ughhhh, school. .-. I do like school supply shopping though! Thank you! You too! Thank you! You're fabulous!_

 _~Responses to Sweet Nothing~_

 _ChloeFan: I know._

 _FanGirl: I don't know. On the top of my mind, I can't think of any ideas for a sequel._

 _Panda2337: At the moment, I don't like Chloe, but if she's supposed to be getting the bee kwami, I believe she could change, but I don't have high hopes for that._

 _~Response to Adrien and Marinette~_

 _Charlie757: Same!_

 _And before we get started, I just have a little note. I have no hate for the characters that you'll see are different from the show. Just because I write a character different, doesn't mean that they're that kind of person the way you've seen them on the show. I just like to write the characters differently sometimes. So if you see something you don't like about the character, please consider that they're different, and they're not meant to be villains. I just like to take a different route, so I don't want to see any reviews complaining about the characters when you know in your heart it's the character you've seen on tv, please._

 _Oh, and I don't own Cecilia, she belongs to pinksakura271. Thank you Sakura!_

* * *

In Paris, a new stripper club is having their grand opening. A huge crowd waited outside as the bouncers tried to hold them back. "People, people, wait your turn! You'll get your chance!" Max yelled.

Inside, the club had flashing lights and a full house. The bar was in the corner, the bar stools full of people drinking. On two of them was Nino and Adrien. Nino drank from a bottle and looked at his best friend. "Come on man, loosen up a little! You're gonna get a chance to meet some pretty ladies tonight!"

Adrien shook his head. "Nah man, there's only one girl for me." Nino turned himself towards the front and muttered, "Aaaaand here it goes again. We're talking about Marinette again."

"Nino, I love her. And I know she loves me too! She loved me since the first time we met and I was too stupid to not realize it sooner." Adrien explained, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Bro, I believe in true love and all that, but Marinette moved on. To Kim. She loves HIM, not you. You need to move on from her, meet someone new. Hey, I know a stripper who works here, I can hook you up with her."

Adrien shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna give up on her, Nino."

"What ever happened to the phrase, 'If you love something, you need to set it free'?" Nino grumbled as Adrien turned himself to the front.

The stage was in the middle, empty with two white lights on. Sitting on the left side in red leather couches was Kim with a bottle in his hands and some female 'friends'.

Kim chuckled as one of the girls played with his hair. "Crystal, take it easy, my girlfriend's not gonna like that."

Backstage, the girls were getting ready for their performance. Some of them were there by their own choice. Others...not so much. Marinette took a deep breath as she applied some makeup on. Rose ran over to her and said, "Marinette, you look so pretty!" Marinette's cheeks turned a little red. "Thanks, Rose." _I feel so embarrassed right now, I can't believe I have to wear this Playboy bunny costume..._

Rose nodded and turned to the others. "Hurry up, girls! The show is starting soon, if you have any problems with your costume, you need to see me now!"

Marinette looked at the mirror and tears started to well up in her eyes. _I can't believe he's making me do this..._

The girls lined up in front of the curtain, Marinette the last one in line. She wasn't ready to do this, she had never even done this kind of thing before in her life. She wore the same thing all of the girls were wearing: a black bunny ear headpiece, a black choker tied around her neck, a black leotard with fishnet stockings covering her legs, a fluffy white tail, black pumps, red lipstick and dark mascara, and white cuffs on her wrists.

Ever since she got together with Kim, things had been different. He changed from the fun-loving competitive jock to...a monster. All of the bruises she covered with makeup, the nights she stayed up crying, the yelling and screaming. And opening his own strip club and forcing her to do this.

But she couldn't think about that now. She had to perform well. Or else she was gonna go home to Kim and his whip and fists and wake up with more bruises. As the line moved up, she got more nervous each time.

And finally, it was her turn. She stepped onto the stage and walked over to the last pole available and start to dance on it.

Adrien did a spit take on his beer and exclaimed, "Nino, look who it is!" Nino looked at the stage and his mouth went wide open. "Holy crap, it's Marinette!" Adrien watched her more intensely, wondering the hell what she was doing there.

All of the girls walked off the stage and started to lap dance on the guys. Everyone cheered and Adrien saw Marinette go directly to Kim, and she started to lap dance on him. Adrien gripped his drink tightly. Nino looked at his best friend and questioned, "Uh, are you okay, man?"

Adrien turned towards the bartender and questioned, "Hey, do you know who owns this place?" Cecilia nodded and pointed to Kim. "It's that guy over there on the couch, Kim." Adrien growled. _That son of a bitch has got Marinette working here, I'll kill him._

As the music ended, the girls did a pose on the stage. The crowd cheered and Nino clapped. Adrien glared at him and Nino put his hands up in surrender. "I'm a guy bro, if I see hot chicks dancing and showing off their boobs, I gotta clap."

The lights went off and the girls went backstage. Adrien got up and put his beer down. "See ya bro, I gotta talk to her." Nino's mouth flew open and as Adrien walked to the backstage, he shouted, "Can you at least get me the red haired chick's number?!"

Kim glared as he saw Adrien go backstage. "What the hell are you up to, Mr. Agreste?" Kim muttered his breath.

* * *

In the back, Marinette had changed into a pair of demin jeans, a dark olive tank top, white Converse sneakers, and a jean demin jacket. Her hair was in a bun and she had wiped off all of the makeup. She was carrying a white duffel bag over her right shoulder. She opened the back door and yelled, "See you later Rose!"

Rose waved at her as she was checking all of the costumes. "See you tomorrow, Marinette!" Marinette shut the door and starting to walk down the alley to the parking lot. She heard a door open and heard someone running behind her. "Marinette?"

She turned towards the person and her eyes went wide. "Adrien?! What are you doing here?" Adrien panted and explained, "Nino dragged me down here, and I saw you on stage." Marinette froze and she paced back and forth. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"And I was surprised to see you, and I had to talk to you before you left, so I followed you backstage and... here we are." He chuckled nervously. Marinette put her hands on her temple and questioned, "Did you see Kim?"

Adrien nodded slowly. "I saw you dancing on him. Look Marinette, I know you're with him and everything, but I had to tell you something-"

"Adrien, I can't have Kim found out that we talked. He would literally lose his shit. So do me a favor and don't tell him that we talked, okay?" Marinette interrupted. Adrien looked at her confused. "And why not?"

"Because he would kill me! He gets angry very easily..." Marinette explained. Marinette tried to walk away and then Adrien saw a flash of red on her pale skin and he grabbed her wrist quickly. "What are you-"

Adrien slowly pulled the sleeve of the jacket up to her elbow and saw red marks all over her wrist. "Mari...did he do this to you?" Adrien quietly asked. Marinette blinked as she fought to keep the tears from overflowing. She jerked her arm from his grasp and pulled up the sleeve quickly. "Look, I gotta go, Adrien. It was nice to see you."

"Marinette-"

Marinette ran quickly down to her car, and got into it. She turned on the ignition and pulled away from the club, speeding away. Adrien sighed sadly as he looked down at the ground and saw that she dropped something. He bent down to the ground and saw something shiny. He picked it up and saw that it was a bracelet.

He examined it closely and saw that on the back of it, it was engraved. Adrien growled under his breath as it read, 'You belong to me, and no one else.'

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Marinette parked her car in front of the apartment building. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the top floor. She walked to the last door on the left and heard a weird noise coming from behind the door. She pressed her ear to the door and heard moaning. Marinette frowned and her eyebrows scrunched together.

She opened the door and saw Kim and one of the strippers on the couch, naked together. Marinette dropped her keys to the floor and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kim jumped and saw Marinette standing behind the couch, looking at them.

Kim turned to the stripper and said, "Go, I'll call you later." She nodded and picked up her clothes, walking out of the apartment and closing the door. Marinette started to shake violently. Kim slowly got up and walked over to her. "First, you started hitting me, and then you screamed at me. You made me become a stripper for your stupid club, and now you're cheating on me?! How could you do this? You-"

Kim lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. Marinette fell to the floor and clutched her cheek, panting in fear. Kim looked down at her with crazy eyes. "Bitch, you don't EVER talk back to me again. It's my fucking apartment, I pay for your fucking food and clothes and let you stay here for free. It's my fucking business what I do in MY apartment. Next time, do not interrupt me! Got it?!"

Marinette nodded slowly and Kim smiled. "Good girl. Now go get ready for bed. We have to be at the club early tomorrow." Kim bent towards her and kissed her right cheek. "I love you." Kim walked into the bedroom they shared and climbed into bed.

Marinette started to cry on the floor and Kim yelled, "Stop fucking crying and come to bed!" Marinette got up slowly and walked to the room, shutting the door slowly. She climbed into the bed and Kim grabbed her violently, dragging her body closer to his. Marinette whimpered as she felt his cock on her clothes.

"Do you feel that, babe? It's been ready for you all night." Kim slowly pulled off her jeans and whispered in her ear, "I've been wanting you all night." Marinette shook her head violently as her jeans came off. Kim gripped her wrist and growled, "You don't get to say no to me, Marinette. You know you want me."

Kim climbed on top of her as she started to scream.

 _(A/N: I will not describe all of the details so I'm ending that scene there, but I'm sure most of you know what happened.)_

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, the club got more popular. Adrien visited every night, trying to talk to Marinette after her show, but she disappeared every time she went outside. But this time, Adrien has it planned perfectly. He just has to make sure that Kim doesn't see him.

He saw a stripper walk past him and he tapped her shoulder. She turned towards him as she chewed her gum. "Yes?" The red-haired girl responded. Adrien gave her a 100 dollar bill and he asked, "I need you to distract the owner so that he doesn't see me go backstage."

Alya grinned and grabbed it. "You got it!" Adrien turned and started to walk over there, but then Alya stopped him. "Hey, give this to your hot friend you had the first night." She gave him a piece of paper and Adrien nodded. Alya went over to Kim and Adrien slipped backstage, hiding himself from Kim, and saw Marinette about to walk out of the dressing room.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled. Everyone turned towards him, including Marinette. She groaned mentally and asked, "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah well, the answer is no, so goodnight." She opened the door and Adrien yelled, "Either talk to me now, or I will tell everyone here about what happened to you in 10th grade." Marinette froze and she turned to face him. "You wouldn't."

Adrien smirked at her. "Try me." Marinette sped walked to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him outside and slamming the door. "Nice to see you again, Mari." She quickly turned towards him and started yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Coming in here, yelling like a madman-"

Adrien stepped closer to her and wiped her cheek slowly. Marinette stopped yelling and Adrien saw the red mark on her face. "Marinette...did he do this to you? And I want an honest answer." Adrien whispered.

Marinette bit her lip and her voice cracked as she replied, "He started hitting me a couple of months after we started dating. I thought...maybe he would stop if I behaved like his 'good girl'. But he never stopped...he kicked, punched, raped me..."

"Wait, this bastard raped you?!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette tearfully nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah...he did." Adrien grabbed her hand and started running, dragging her. "What are you doing?!" Marinette yelled.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe. I can't let him do this to you again." Marinette tried to pull her hand away from him, but he held on tightly. "No Adrien, he'll find you and he will kill you!"

"I can't let him hurt you, now get in the car!" Adrien yelled. Marinette shook her head no and he opened the door, pushing her in. "Hey!" She yelled as he shut the door and locked it. Marinette pounded on the window and Adrien climbed into the car, starting it and pulling away from the lot.

"Adrien! Kidnapping is a crime!" Marinette shouted. Adrien drove on the street and responded, "Do you want to go back to that bastard? The person who says he loves you but uses you as a punching bag? The one who raped you, and left you for dead?"

Marinette pondered for a bit, and shook her head no. "Glad we agree."

* * *

A few minutes later, Adrien stopped in front of a large house and parked the car. Adrien and Marinette got out and Adrien walked to the front door, Marinette following. Adrien put the key in the door and unlocked in, stepping into the house. Marinette slowly followed him and shut the door, locking it.

She followed Adrien to the kitchen and saw Nino at the kitchen island, eating some chicken. "Uh... hi Marinette. Nice to see you." Marinette waved shyly. "Hi Nino."

Nino got up and walked to Adrien. "I would love to talk to you more, but I need to talk to my roommate for a minute. Help yourself to the fridge." Nino grabbed Adrien by the collar and dragged him to his room.

Nino shut the door and locked it. He turned to Adrien and shouted, "What the HELL, bro? What were you thinking, bringing Kim's woman in here?!"

"Nino, Kim's abusing her." Adrien explained. Nino froze and then ruffled his hair. "Shit."

"He beat the crap out of her, and raped her. I couldn't let her go back to his place. She's not safe there. I have to protect her, no matter the cost."

"Dude, what if he finds her? How are you gonna protect her then?" Adrien scoffed. "He won't find her." A scream came from the kitchen and Adrien and Nino's eyes went wide. "Fuck." Adrien quickly unlocked the door and saw Kim holding Marinette, his hand tightening her neck and holding a gun on her temple.

"Crap." Nino whispered. "Hello boys, I believe you have something that belongs to me. Just let me take her back home, and I won't shoot you." Adrien took a step and Kim yelled, "Move any closer and I will shoot her!"

Adrien pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Let her go Kim! She don't deserve any of this!" Kim chuckled as Marinette gasped for breath. "Cute, you think she's innocent. She double crossed me! She was gonna leave me, for you. I couldn't let her leave the best thing that ever happened to her. So I made her fear me, so that she would never leave me."

"Kim, what you did is wrong. You need to let her go."

"NEVER! She loves me, and I love her!" Kim yelled. Kim heard sirens coming from outside the front door. Kim glared and started to run. Adrien shot him on the shoulder and Kim fell to the ground, dropping Marinette.

She started to cough violently on the ground and Adrien rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Marinette nodded and Kim got up and hit Adrien on the head. Marinette gasped and grabbed the gun, shooting Kim on the other shoulder. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor again.

The cops busted the door open and grabbed Kim, cuffing him. Kim laughed and looked at Marinette. "I'll be back for you, bitch. You can't hide from me!" The cops dragged him out of the house and Adrien looked at Nino. "Thanks for calling the police, man."

Nino nodded. "No problem. Now I need to get to Alya's apartment. She's gonna kill me for being late. Take care, Marinette." Marinette nodded as he walked out. Adrien looked at Marinette. "Don't worry, I'm gonna protect you."

Marinette let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Thank you." Marinette started to walk out but Adrien grabbed her. "Adrien-" Adrien put his lips on hers and she squeaked. He pulled away and said, "I tried to tell you, but I love you Mari. I always did. I just never had the chance to tell you." Marinette blinked and replied, "Adrien, I love you too. But I need a little time."

Adrien nodded. "I'd wait for you forever." Marinette's cheeks went red and she asked, "C-Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course you can. We can get your stuff tomorrow." Marinette hugged him and Adrien hugged her back, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! There's only one more to post, and it'll probably be uploaded next week. Bye guys!_


End file.
